


NM【2019 m生贺&平安夜】礼物

by Morfire



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21954106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morfire/pseuds/Morfire
Summary: ps：看着很像mn但真的是nm！我是早就构思好了nm和剧情，然后才开始写写的……就是nm没错的！文中没交代清楚的一件事，是尼亚早就给梅洛准备好了生日礼物，还在当天发信息给他祝他生日快乐。梅洛回复说等平安夜再回来啦。所以一开篇就是尼亚在平安夜等梅洛回来^^虽然迟到了几个小时，但就让我们把今天当做是平安夜吧！按美国西海岸的世界算，其实还是24号喔pps：玛特加油运动！不要做死肥宅！
Relationships: Mello | Mihael Keehl/Near | Nate River
Kudos: 3





	NM【2019 m生贺&平安夜】礼物

天已经完全黑了，但其实时间还早。  
只不过冬日过早来的夜色，让窝在壁炉旁的尼亚更加昏昏欲睡了。路上时不时有车开过，这么冷的天，外面总有人不嫌冷，大窗摇下，肆意放着那首到处都能听到的曲子，顺着寒风从窗沿里钻进来。  
All I want for Christmas is you.  
尼亚抱着的小毯子早就皱成一团了，他那副紧紧拥抱的样子，好像是在抱着什么人一样。  
火光摇曳中，木头爆开的声音一下下把尼亚从瞌睡里赶了出去。他觉得自己已经等了很久了，不过墙上的壁钟却告诉他现在只不过刚到傍晚，离夜晚还早着呢。  
呼……  
呼呼…………  
尼亚觉得自己只不过打了个小盹，下一秒就被头上的感觉给舒服醒了。他揉着眼睛，才慢慢睁开，正看到一双笔直有力的腿就在他面前，脸稍微离近一些就能靠上去了。  
是梅洛。  
他好像还没有睡醒，还揉着自己的眼睛，试图清醒一些，一边抬起了头。  
“梅洛，怎么没有敲门？”  
头顶上的感觉越发用力了，好像正被对方报复性地搓揉。但仍旧很舒服。  
他仰着头，眼睛努力去找梅洛的脸，对方却蹲了下来，按着他的脑袋，把他的视线与自己的对齐。梅洛。  
“好久不见。”  
金发的男人轻笑起来。时间过了多久，孩子长成少年，少年又变成青年。五官变了，眉眼多了柔和，曾经总是皱起的眉峰渐渐被抚平了去，灿如朝阳的金发也渐渐淡了，变为跟柔软的金色，笑声却好像不曾变过，还是少年那样清亮的嗓音。尼亚微笑起来，觉得被夜色带走的温暖终于汲着火炉的力量回来了，瞌睡也一并走了。  
“好久不见，梅洛。”  
对方扬起脸，一副得意得不行的神情，就好像又见到尼亚认输一样。  
“怎么，是不是特别特别想我啊？”他翘起的嘴角也是那般熟悉的弧度。“好好承认的话，我就……”  
话还没有说完，尼亚就打断了他：“我很想你。”  
梅洛瞪着眼睛，还没有想好应对，于是又露出一副少年吃瘪的样子来。不过下一刻，尼亚就凑上前去，一边拉着梅洛的领子，把他也拽近了，两个人的嘴唇就此凑到一处。  
……  
噼啪。  
火光跳动一下，梅洛这才惊醒过来，在尼亚放大的视线中瞪圆了眼睛，然后眼角以肉眼可见的速度迅速泛红。情绪过于容易激动的人啊，对这些刺激的反应才叫直白。  
其实尼亚也没做什么，仅仅只是两人的唇紧贴着，四片柔软又温暖的存在互相依偎。尼亚的手仍旧停在梅洛的衣领上，而梅洛的手还插在尼亚的头发里。只不过两人身体间的空隙，连空气似乎也不好意思待下去了，于是就这么缓慢又迅速地互相拉近。  
梅洛迅速拉开了距离，不过，只是双唇间的一丝距离，好像在偷偷摸摸不好意思地暗示对方，随时都能继续亲上来。  
尼亚看着对方，什么也没有说，只是微笑。那种看淘气男友的微笑。  
“我……”梅洛偏过头去，正准备继续说什么，就又被尼亚打断了。  
“你不是想说，只要我乖乖承认，你就让我亲吻吗？”  
“什…！什么……！”对方的整个脸已经蒸腾起来了，不过嘴硬从来不会被轻易卸去。“我只是说，你在门口暗示了开锁方法，我怎么可能不按你设下的谜题开锁，反而乖乖敲门呢？再说，我只是过来取自己的生日礼物而已。”  
尼亚就这样微笑地看着他。一直到，梅洛慌张的借口尽数消去，只剩下红晕还留在脸上。向来行动力爆棚的对方，终于不再装模作样，不再磨磨蹭蹭，也不再用一直躲在心底的羞涩掩饰，梅洛说不出借口了，于是干脆握着尼亚还留在衣领的手，把手引至自己颈处。另一只手从头顶滑到对方脖后，用力一拉，就把轻飘飘如棉花一样的尼亚按到自己怀里。两人的上身紧贴着，尼亚的衬衫等于没有，太过轻薄反而更感受得出身体的温度和形状。而梅洛呢，他穿着紧身皮衣， 胸膛紧贴的时候，就好像隔着层皮贴到了梅洛的心脏处。温暖啊，火热啊，尼亚下意思地叹息起来，他今天一直觉得很冷，直到不久前才略微暖和起来。而现在，当他刚张开口吐出那声舒服的叹息时，一条柔软滑腻的东西就钻了进来。略带苦涩，却那么温暖，是梅洛的舌头啊。  
好想念……好想念梅洛……直到这时候，尼亚才知道自己究竟有多想他。含住那条舌头，用自己的口腔去迎接对方的到来，用自己仍旧笨拙的舌头去追寻对方的一举一动，他只觉得自己早就被本能掌控了，梅洛的到来紧密地嵌进了自己的灵魂，这一刻，他才觉得自己是完整的，这一刻他无法自控地发出一声满足的叹息，然后被那条舌头尽数卷去，吞进腹中。  
“ 梅洛……”  
尼亚喃喃自语，但话音破碎成不稳的气息，被那条过分灵活的舌头夺走，又吞进腹中，好像把尼亚自己也吞进腹中一般。他颤抖起来……  
他几乎要闭起眼睛，却舍不得用一片黑暗一片朦胧去代替梅洛的存在。金色的睫毛轻轻颤抖，几乎刮在他的眼皮上，甚至几次要扫进眼睛里。但尼亚偏偏不舍得闭眼，他真的好久好久没见过梅洛的样子了，虽然对方偶尔也会发来几张照片炫耀，虽然那些模样早已被刻进脑海、刻入心底，他也不舍得错过现在的样子。  
因为这是真实的梅洛。不是被层层伪装、层层骄傲、得意、不可一世所掩盖的样子。只有这时候，他知道梅洛是完全属于他的，而他也完全属于对方。没有恨、没有不甘、没有追逐，他们只是两块磁石，被对方牢牢吸引住，迫不及待地想要向对方展现自己的渴望……  
因为他们……都太过想念对方了啊。  
……  
…………  
“咳……嗯哼。”  
另一个声音突然响起，比木头爆开的声音还要扰人。尼亚和梅洛瞬间就从沉醉里醒了过来，意识到原来自己还处在现实之中，还在壁炉旁边。  
他们一同向声源看去，然后发现红发的青年正靠在墙上，烟雾缭绕，还有护目镜也挡不住的兴致勃勃。注意到两人的视线，对方不自在地又咳嗽一声：“不是故意打扰你们……只不过……”  
梅洛跳了起来，顺便把一直坐在地上的尼亚也一把抓起。好吧，尼亚低着头叹了口气，身高和力量都差太多了……似乎差得更多了。  
“我知道我知道！礼物对吧！”梅洛一副自己才是当家的样子，一点也没有数月不见人影的自觉，“反正礼物肯定在那个房间里咯。”说着，他的目光落在那个一直紧闭的房门上，那是离圣诞树最近的房间。  
对吧尼亚！梅洛抛给尼亚一个嘚瑟的眼神，似乎他自己才是男主人。好吧，尼亚不想对此做出什么反应，就随他吧。  
“好耶~~~”玛特一声欢呼，似乎庆幸自己总算能拜托狗男男的暴击，回归千金不换的单身世界，下一秒就像条猎犬一般冲了进去。  
房间的灯光被打开，于是一切布置一览无余。  
玛特挡在门口，瞬间凝固，萧条得像一条吃不到饭的狗子，好半天才移开自己碍眼的身躯（好吧，说实话，本能让他知道梅洛下一秒就要把他踹开了）。室内布置呈现出来的时候，梅洛忍不住惊叫出声——整整一个房间的巧克力啊！还摆成了圣诞树森林的样子，尼亚肯定把摆扑克牌的时间都花在了上面。这样一想，好像还挺搞笑的。  
不过梅洛哪有自制力想那么多，下一刻，他比玛特还更像狗子一样冲了进去，绕着里面的巧克力大阵跑了几圈，就差哼哧出声了。当然，骄傲如梅洛肯定不会承认他是这么想的。  
倒是尼亚捡起了房间中央的一本书，交给梅洛。  
“这是各个国家所有著名的巧克力品牌，都是90%以上的可可含量，我知道你不喜欢甜。我搜集了他们的原材料和工艺信息，你对照着吃应该就好了……”话没有说完，尼亚就被整个抱起，然后一声响亮的“啵儿”，他就被梅洛亲了一大口。这下子，尼亚的脸也变得红通通了。  
“不是……我说啊……”专门负责煞风景玛特又出现了，“那个……尼亚……我的礼物……呢？”  
“你当然也有啊。”尼亚念念不舍地离开梅洛的唇，侧过脸对着玛特微笑。“我给你买了游戏。”  
“啊，是吗……”显而易见的失落，玛特身后的尾巴都有气无力地垂到了地上。说实话，他什么游戏没有啊？  
“是很适合你、但你一定没有买过的游戏。”  
好懂的狗子又翘起了尾巴。“是什么是什么！尼亚你竟然这么用心！能发现我错过的游戏？！”  
尼亚拍拍梅洛的手，示意对方把自己放下。梅洛这才意识到自己做了什么，双手猛然一松，一脸被踩到尾巴的猫样表情，转过脸哼了一声，示意对方随意。  
尼亚早有准备，心里只觉得好笑，不过他当然不会表现出来啦。只是乖乖走到一边，抽出一个四四方方的扁盒子。然后对着玛特转过身来。  
“不……不会是……”玛特顿觉得自己不太妙，但是……  
那个该死的礼物已经出现在了他面前。  
“健、身、环、大、冒、险。”他咬着牙，一字一顿地挤出这游戏的名字。喂喂喂，他现在跑还来得及是不是？可是梅洛已经幸灾乐祸，不，不如说是狞笑着对他露出了“善意”的微笑。  
“我想玛特很缺乏运动吧？”尼亚一只手又卷起了自己的头发，表情像小时候一样无辜，“所以，我特意买了这个给你。好好玩哦。”  
“好、好、玩。”梅洛也跟着说。  
“我……”玛特知道逃跑什么的肯定来不及了，辩驳抱怨的话刚出口就被某人杀人的眼光给逼了回去，“好、好吧……我会玩的……”先拖延吧，让他们二人世界去，说不定干柴烈火一番就忘了呢……  
“呵呵。”梅洛舔了舔嘴角，一把抱起尼亚，视线回到尼亚身上，不过说出的话却字字重击玛特，“等我…们起来，来验收你的成果哈。按你的速度，肯定能通关的对吧。”  
“我……”玛特还想说什么，就被一个杀人的眼神给瞪进了肚子，乖乖地一个字也不敢出口了。  
场间只剩下两人紧贴彼此的男人……  
“圣诞快乐，梅洛。还有……迟来的生日快乐。”  
“圣诞快乐……我……这次跟我一起破案吧。一起去世界的各处。”  
……  
…………  
“好。”

**Author's Note:**

> ps：看着很像mn但真的是nm！我是早就构思好了nm和剧情，然后才开始写写的……就是nm没错的！
> 
> 文中没交代清楚的一件事，是尼亚早就给梅洛准备好了生日礼物，还在当天发信息给他祝他生日快乐。梅洛回复说等平安夜再回来啦。
> 
> 所以一开篇就是尼亚在平安夜等梅洛回来^^
> 
> 虽然迟到了几个小时，但就让我们把今天当做是平安夜吧！按美国西海岸的世界算，其实还是24号喔
> 
> pps：玛特加油运动！不要做死肥宅！


End file.
